


Snowed In

by bumblebi221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Finale, Sledding, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: The Supernatural gang is snowed in the bunker. Since they can't drive anywhere, they'll just have to take a day off. Dean is still trying to process what happened when Cas was taken by the empty.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this or anything, so it might be a bit incoherent.

Dean opened his eyes, shut them again, and groaned and turned over. It was the middle of the night; way too early to get up. He tried to go back to sleep, but for some reason, his body refused. At last, he decided it was no use trying, and he cast off the blankets and got out of bed. It was cold, so he put on some slippers from Jack and a warm sweatshirt before heading to the kitchen. He poured himself some coffee and wondered if he could sneak in a drive before breakfast. He went to the garage and turned on the car, ready to go. But when he opened the garage door, he was met with a several-feet-high wall of snow. No way was Baby getting through that.

“Oh, great.”

Dean turned the car off and went back to the kitchen. He might as well have breakfast. He decided on eggs and bacon, with some toast. He made enough for Cas, Sam, Eileen, and Jack, too, whenever they woke up. Cas enjoyed sleeping, now that he was human. Defeating Chuck was an increasingly distant memory, and now Team Free Will was celebrating their first non-apocalyptic Christmas. Jack, while normally in Heaven, was spending the holiday at home with his dads. Dean was happy. Cas was back, Chuck was gone, and he was celebrating the holidays with the ones he loved. But that still didn’t mean being snowed in wasn’t annoying.

Dean was covering up the extra eggs so they’d stay hot when he heard footsteps behind him, followed by a yawn.

“Good morning, Jack! Want some breakfast?”

“Good morning. And sure. What are you doing up?” Dean scooped some eggs onto Jack’s plate, followed by bacon and toast.

“Couldn’t sleep. And I couldn’t go for a drive, either, what with all the snow-”

“Snow?” Jack said, taking his plate. He was confused. He’d seen snow before, but that had never stopped Dean from going for a drive.

“Yeah, there must be six feet of it out there.”

“So we can’t go out?” Even though Jack was basically God now, he didn’t interfere too much, and he wasn’t about to now.

“Nope. We’re snowed in.” He grinned. Being snowed in was a rare occasion, almost a holiday, even. He hadn’t been snowed in since he was a kid, when he and Sam had woken up to find their dad off on a hunt, alone in the motel room. This time would be better: They had food, they had each other, and there were no threats to humanity to occupy them.  
Jack, meanwhile, had scarfed down his breakfast and was hurrying to a window to see the snow, which totally obscured the glass, preventing the sun from penetrating what few windows there were. His mouth opened in awe.

“What’s going on?” yawned Sam, shuffling sleepily into the kitchen. He’d followed the smell of the food, and Eileen was following him.

“We’re snowed in!” exclaimed Jack happily. “What should we do?”

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Dean asked, grinning at his brilliant reference. Jack nodded his head eagerly, but the question earned a disappointed stare from Sam. “Whatever, Sam. You’re not as cool as you think you are.” Sam’s expression turned to one of exasperated confusion. “Want some breakfast?” He plated meals for Sam and Eileen, who ate their breakfasts much slower than Jack had done - in other words, at a normal pace.

Soon, the four had finished their meal. Jack wouldn’t stop asking to go outside, so he, Sam, and Eileen went off in search of some snow clothes. That left Dean sipping his coffee in the kitchen. He wondered when Cas would wake up. Things had been weird between them since they’d rescued him out of the empty. Cas had told Dean he loved him, and Dean hadn’t said anything back. Then Cas had been taken, and the focus was on bringing him back. But what would Dean have said? He liked Cas, he really did. He loved him. He needed him. But in the moment, when what he wanted finally happened? He was shocked. He didn’t think anyone, let alone Cas would want him, would love him like that. Once they’d gotten Cas back, they hadn’t discussed what had happened. They hadn’t really talked together, alone, about anything. They hadn’t even had a movie night. Dean still hadn’t figured out what he wanted to say, though, so maybe that was for the best. Then he heard footsteps - and not the loud, excited trampling of Jack and Sam, either.

“Hello, Dean,” said Cas, rubbing his eyes. Speak of the angel.

“Morning, Cas. Um, breakfast?” Dean gestured to the pan of eggs. Cas smiled warmly.

“Thanks, Dean. You’re not usually up so early. When did you wake up?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I tried to go for a drive, but we’re snowed in. So I made breakfast.”

“Snowed in?” Cas’ head tilted to the side. Dean thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

“Yeah, it snowed so much the doors are blocked…” Cas nodded his head.

“I see.” They sat in silence as Cas ate. “Where are Sam and Jack? And Eileen?”

“Jack wanted to play in the snow, so they’re off doing that.”

“Why aren’t you going with them?”

“I… well, I wanted to wait for you. Someone had to stay back, to tell you where everyone went…” Dean trailed off. His face felt hot and he looked down at his coffee.

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas said, giving a small smile. Dean smiled back, feeling a little less embarrassed.

“What do you want to do today, Cas?” he asked. The ex-angel sat thinking for a moment.

“I want to do all the snow day things,” he said. “Sledding, snowball fight, all of it.” Dean smiled. He loved teaching Cas about humanity.

“Alright, then. Let’s go find you some snow pants.”

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas had bundled themselves up in winter gear. Dean was wearing gray snow pants, black boots, and a dark blue jacket. Cas was wearing gray boots, blue snow pants, and a bright orange jacket. Dean was wearing black earmuffs and a red scarf. Cas had on a blue hat with a pompom and a matching red scarf. Cas had gray gloves and Dean had black ones.

“Okay, Cas, you ready?” Cas nodded as best as he could. He had limited mobility with all the snow clothes. “Let’s go!” They made their way to the door that the other three had gone out of and were pleased to find that Sam had shoveled a little bit of it. It wasn’t easy navigating, and the higher they climbed, the more their boots sank in the six feet of snow. Soon they were waist-deep and wading slowly through the cold. Cas sank a little further, so the snow covered him up to his armpits.

“Dean!” Dean turned around and saw Cas, arms flailing as he tried to keep himself from sinking further. Dean sighed and grinned at the sight.

“Come on, Cas, we’re nearly there.” Cas glared at him.

They finally reached the edge of the hill. At the bottom they could see the other three. Dean waved to them, and they came as fast as they could up to where he and Cas were waiting.  
“Hey, can we borrow the sled? We couldn’t find another one.” Sam nodded and handed it over. “Alright, Cas, you get in front, and I’ll go behind you.” Dean held the sled steady as Cas got on, then positioned himself behind Cas. “Okay, three, two, one…” He pushed off the ground. “Go!” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. They raced down the hill, both grinning widely. For the first time in a while, Dean felt as though he and Cas would be okay. And he finally figured out what he wanted to say.

After all the day’s activities (including a snowball fight where Dean and Cas were beaten badly by Jack and Sam), the five hunters were gathered in the library. Dean had made cocoa for everyone. After a while, Sam and Eileen headed to bed, and Jack soon followed. He had been tired out by running around all day. That just left Dean and Cas sipping their cocoa.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said nervously. He looked at his drink.

“Yes?”

“I, uh. I’ve really missed you.” Cas smiled.

“Me, too.” Dean nodded slowly, processing the conversation.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Cas reached out and took his hand.

“As am I.”


End file.
